An X-ray imaging device has been known that picks up an X-ray image by using an imaging panel that includes a plurality of pixel portions. Patent Document 1 shown below discloses an X-ray sensor in which each pixel includes a thin film transistor (TFT) made of an oxide semiconductor, and a photodiode.